Rise of Twilight
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: When Loki decided to turn himself into a mortal child, he simply wanted to check on his school, not getting involved in a war with his descendant, an ongoing battle of the pranksters, or walking the narrow line between Light and Dark. But he should have known better; nothing is ever simple with him. Now Twilight is rising, and this time could see the end of the Trickster Prince...
1. Chapter 1

Rise of Twilight

Chapter One

Loki was furious. Once again, he had used his magic to get Thor and his friends out of a mess they had caused, and again he was scorned for it. _Father uses magic too,_ he railed. _Yet_ _ **he's**_ _not mocked for it!_ Part of the problem, he knew, was his gender. If he was female, no one would care, and his use of magic would actually be encouraged. Not for the first time, he wondered if staying on Asgard was the best option for him. But if he left, where would he go?

Suddenly, he remembered Midgard's magical communities. The last time he had visited them, he had been a young Irish wizard named Salazar Slytherin. A small smile danced on his lips as he recalled building Hogwarts alongside Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw (Who had been his wife, Sigyn). _Perhaps it is time to see how my school is doing_ , he mused. _Of course, if I go, I would have to be a first year so I can truly see how much it has changed, which means… Ugh. I am too old to ask for Mother's permission to go to another Realm._ At the same time, now that the idea had struck him, Loki couldn't just let it go. Sighing heavily, the Trickster rose from his bed and began to trudge towards Frigga's chambers.

He shouldn't have worried about the Queen's response. As soon as she heard Midgard and magic in the same sentence, she was heading to the library as fast as she could. He watched her leave in amusement, but refused to get up from the chair he had claimed when he walked in. It was rather comfortable, and he was exhausted from using so much magic in one day. He toyed with calling a servant to bring him some food, but then decided not to. Sleep sounded better, anyway.

When he opened his eyes, he was extremely confused as to why he was on the floor. In addition, he could hear Eir in the background, and he knew that she hadn't been there when he fell asleep.

"Loki? Do you know what happened?" she asked as soon as she noticed that he was awake.

"I… Fell asleep, didn't I?" he inquired.

"No, my prince. Your seizing happened again," the Healer informed him softly.

"Wearing amulet," he mumbled in response.

"I am sure you are, but was it damaged at all recently?"

 _Oh._ Now that he thought about it, a Fire Giant had thrown a fireball at him during the quest. He had narrowly avoided being burned, but his tunic had been ruined to the point where he had to remove it. And his amulet _had_ looked rather singed when he looked at it that night…

Finally, he nodded, and Eir sighed. Rising to her feet, the Healer strode to the door and murmured to one of the guards outside. Loki idly wondered what she said for a moment, but then he dismissed it as unimportant. He was feeling rather tired all of a sudden, and as he heard Eir telling him that the guard was getting a new amulet for him, his eyes drifted shut. The last thing he heard was, "Oh, Norns, not again."

When he woke up, he was irritated to see Thor's face barely an inch from his. At the same time, he realized that he was lying in a bed that he knew was in the Healing Rooms. But he had been in Mother's chambers, so why-

"Brother! You are awake!" Thor boomed. Loki hissed at him in a silent warning to lower his voice, and Thor continued in a normal volume, "I was worried when Mother told me that the healers were placing you in an artificial sleep. Why did you not tell me about your amulet being damaged?"

"How long was I asleep?" Loki asked, choosing instead to focus on what he felt was the important issue. Thor huffed, clearly not buying the attempt at misdirection, but still dutifully informing the younger prince that he had been sleeping for a week. At that, Loki's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he silently mouthed 'a week'.

"Thor," Frigga chided gently as the Thunderer opened his mouth, "Your brother and I have things to discuss, and I believe you promised to spar with Sif?"

"Aye, that I did," Thor laughed. Clapping Loki on the shoulder, he beamed, "But don't think this conversation is over, little brother."

"Joy," Loki groaned. He waited until Thor left to turn to his mother with wide, expectant eyes and a chirped, "Yes, Mother?"

With a soft smile, Frigga told him about the spell she had discovered while he was unconscious. Apparently, it would de-age the one it was cast upon, but only to the point the caster wanted. In addition, it could last for as long as the caster desired, and if it was kept on for long periods of time, would adjust the age accordingly. Because of this, the Queen explained, she would teach it to Loki, as he was the one wanting to experience Hogwarts. However, she would still go with him since it would seem suspicious if a child was to show up in the mortal world without a parent or guardian.

"And finally," she concluded, "I will place a charm on your amulet that allows me to know if something happens to it."

Loki didn't even bother protesting this. Frigga would put it on whether or not he wanted her to, and besides, he had to admit that it would be useful. He knew that children could get into all sorts of mischief, and it would be far too easy to damage his amulet. If Mother could know if it was destroyed, then he could get a new one faster.

"I see no problem with that," he finally admitted. "When can we go?"

"In a week. Midgard has most likely changed since the last time we were there, and I would like to appear as no more than any other citizen of that Realm," she told him.

Loki scowled slightly, but agreed with her assessment. And a week later, Logan Borison and his mother moved into Cokesworth, England as next-door neighbors to the Evans family. Even Frigga with her gift of Sight couldn't have predicted the changes that this simple decision would have on the Wizarding World…


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of Twilight

Chapter Two

A/N: Since I want the Avengers to deal with young!Harry, I have decided to shift the Harry Potter timeline accordingly. As a result, the Marauders' generation will be the one to attend Hogwarts in the 90s, while Harry's will go in the 2010s. Voldemort was making a move in the 70s, like in canon, but the Aurors were able to stop him without the public hearing about a new Dark Lord rising to power. As a result, Voldie took some time to build up his forces, as well as dive deeper into the Dark Arts. So in this one, he will be even more dangerous than he was, however, he only made one Horcrux in this world, so he will be easier to kill. At the same time, he is way more sane than his canon self.

I think that's it for now, so on with the story!

* * *

Lily Evans was delighted when she saw the owl patiently holding out its leg, a cream envelope tied to the proffered limb. Logan and Sev, she knew would have received one as well, but until now she had been slightly convinced that she wouldn't have gotten a letter because she wasn't born knowing she was magic al. But the letter confirmed what the boys had told her- If she was magical, she would go to Hogwarts. And when she had asked if she would look like an idiot for not knowing anything, Logan had started laughing. Once he had calmed down slightly, he had explained that he was a pureblood, but he knew about as much magic as her.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door. Petunia hurried to answer it and soon sulked towards her room, announcing as she left, "It's one of your freak friends."

"That's not nice, Tuney," Logan called after her. His black hair was neatly combed and he wore dress pants and a buttoned shirt, as always. The more formal look suited him, Lily thought, and it didn't hurt that he acted like a gentleman. Of course, he'd claim that he was simply acting and looking like a person of his status should.

"Hi, Logan," Lily chirped.

"Hello, Lily. I see you got your letter," Logan smiled.

"Yes, and I can't wait! Mum said we could try going to get my school supplies next week. Do you think you can come with me?" she told him happily.

"Ah, actually, Mother and I were planning on going to Diagon Alley in an hour. And I was wondering if you and Sev would come with us…" Logan suggested.

"I'll have to ask my parents first."

"Ask about what?" inquired Mrs. Evans as she entered the dining room.

After she was given permission to go, Logan informed her parents that his mother was going to pay for whatever the children needed. Somewhat sheepishly, he admitted that some witches and wizards tended to judge by bloodlines, but that if his mother was seen taking care of two non-purebloods, then they would be associated with his House, and therefore under his protection. Besides, his mother thought of his friends as part of the family anyway, and would probably end up paying for everything regardless. With those arguments, it didn't take long for her parents to agree.

While the two waited, Logan hastily excused himself and slipped upstairs to talk to Petunia. Her jealousy of Lily had been present for as long as he could remember, but the blatant hatred was new. Still, he wasn't about to let it fester any more than it already had. Although it might seem harmless now, Logan knew that such hatred could be devastating later. She might not be willing to listen, but he wasn't called Silvertongue for nothing. A mortal child would be like clay in his hands, even he was a mortal child himself.

 _I can't even tell myself it's a technicality,_ he mourned as he cautiously knocked on Petunia's door.

"Go away!" the girl shrilled.

 _Damn. That hurt!_

"Petunia, I wish to speak with you," Loki began. Internally, he began preparing for her inevitable blowup. She might have disliked Lily, and loathed Sev, but for some reason she absolutely loathed him. He had a feeling it was because he was from a wealthy family, and everything from his clothes to his manners screamed 'rich'.

"I said go away!"

"No. Let me in and listen to me; I won't leave otherwise," he told her. Of course, he only had less than an hour to wait, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Fine," she huffed after a moment of silence. Logan forced himself not to grin victoriously as the door opened; he still had to convince her after all.

"Well?" she spat once he was inside.

Taking a deep breath, Logan softly replied, "This has to stop, Petunia."

"What? What are you-"

"Your jealousy and hatred of Lily and anything that's different than you. Lily didn't ask to be magical, nor did Severus or myself. And your actions towards us are hinting of the intolerance that reigned during the Middle Ages, or even Germany in more recent years. And in both of those times, the foreign group was hunted down to be exterminated," Logan interrupted. Even as he said it, he winced slightly; had he taken it a bit too far? No, he decided, this was something she needed to hear.

"I am nothing like the Nazis," Petunia hissed at him. "And I'm not advocating witch hunts!"

"And yet," Logan told her coldly, "What else am I supposed to think when at every turn you call your sister and her friends freaks?"

Taking some pity on her, Logan continued in a gentler tone, "Let me put it this way- Would you shun someone because they have a different skin color than you?"

"No!" Petunia protested. "They can't control that!"

"So why do you belittle us for a gift we were simply born with?"

Silence fell as Petunia imitated a fish, trying desperately to come up with a reason that he couldn't tear apart. As he slipped out, Logan was slightly relieved to see that the girl looked like she was at least considering his words. _I've done my part, now it's up to her,_ the young wizard thought, and finally allowed himself to smile. Lily looked confused for a second when she saw him, but he just claimed that it was nothing. Fortunately, she seemed to buy it, and the two pre-teens headed outside to wait for Sev.

It was only ten minutes before they saw their friend, but in the curious way of time, it seemed like an eternity. As Frigga carefully instructed them on how to use the Floo network, which they would use to get to Diagon Alley, the three paid close attention, especially Lily and Severus. Although they arrived without any problems, none of them were able to land properly, and ended up in an ungainly pile on the floor. Frigga was laughing as she somehow not only avoided falling, but made Flooing look as simple as walking. To add insult to injury, she carried herself with her usual air of regality, which did not help the trio of witches and wizards at all. But eventually, they were able to untangle themselves and enter the Alley.

Their first stop was Ollivander's wand shop. Lily went first, and was eventually matched with a 10 ¼ wand made with willow and a unicorn hair core that was apparently good for charms. Next up was Severus, whose 9 inch acacia wand had a dragon heartstring as its core took only a short time to pair itself with him. Finally, Logan stepped up to the counter, heart pounding in anticipation and fear. His magic, he knew, didn't require a wand to use, and last time he was posing as a wizard, he hadn't used one for that very reason. As it turned out, he did find a wand eventually. It took a while, but in the end, he was the proud owner of a beautiful 11 inch ebony wand. To his surprise, as well as Ollivander's, its core had a feather from an albino phoenix, which according to legend was associated not with fire, but with ice. He never saw the look of startled guilt that flashed across Frigga's face when she heard what exactly his wand was made with.

After all of their shopping was finished, Frigga treated the children to ice cream. She smiled indulgently as they chattered happily about their wands and new books, and noticed with some relief that Loki wasn't looking like he was questioning the affinity of his phoenix core. At his age, he had always been incredibly easy for her to read, even if others couldn't. Right now, he looked just as excited and eager to attend Hogwarts as his friends. But none of them suspected that trouble was waiting for them there, and that it would haunt them for the next seven years…

* * *

A/N: I did make up some stuff in this chapter, mostly what wand core Lily has as well as what wands the boys have. Snape's wand is never specified in the books, and Loki doesn't even go in this universe. But by going on Pottermore, I was able to fix this. Fun fact, acacia is reserved for the most gifted and subtle witches and wizards while ebony wands will go to non-conformists and outsiders, as well as being suited for combative magics. As for the wand cores, unicorn hair is hard to turn to the Dark Arts, dragon heartstring is powerful, and phoenix feathers are extremely rare and very picky thanks to the independent nature of the birds. Also, wands made with a phoenix feather are capable of the most magic, which I felt was most fitting for Loki. The fact that each of the Cokesworth Trio, as I am calling them for now, has each of the 'Supreme Cores', as Pottermore dubs them, is simply coincidence.

By the way, albino phoenixes are my own invention. I wanted Loki's wand to have a feather core, but my research revealed that the birds are red and gold, as well as affiliated with fire. This got me wondering what would happen if one of them was actually albino, since it does occur in a lot of species, and there you go. Hint at Loki's true species established.

As always, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of Twilight

Chapter Three

It was finally September 1st, and Severus was practically vibrating with excitement as he entered Platform 9 ¾. The bright red and gold train gleamed faintly, proudly declaring that it was the Hogwarts Express, and all around him people were either hurrying onto the train or saying goodbye to family. A small hand grabbed his wrist and he heard Logan's voice calling, "Hurry up, Sev! We have to find good seats!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled back. Hastily turning to an amused Frigga, the boy quickly thanked her for taking him and Lily before a rather impatient Logan almost tripped him in his rush to get on the train. But eventually, they were able to find a compartment, at which point Logan remarked that none of them would probably be Hufflepuffs. At his friends' blank looks, Logan leaned in as if he was about to share a life-altering secret, and dramatically whispered that the 'Puffs were excellent finders. Sev lost it, and it was just then that the compartment door opened.

His first thought was that he was so grateful that Mrs. Borison had made sure to purchase high-quality robes for him. The boy in front of him was practically screaming 'wealthy family' in the same way that Logan sometimes did. If he had to wear second-hand robes around this boy, Severus had a feeling that he would quickly find himself a target. But at Logan's gesture at an open seat, the newcomer didn't waste a second to take it.

"Who are you?" Logan inquired politely.

"Sirius Black," the boy told him. He seemed to be somewhat defensive about it, for some reason. "And you are?" he asked.

"Logan Borison, and my friends Severus Snape and Lily Evans. And before you say anything, I am a pureblood and Sev is a half-blood."

"I've never heard of your family," Black said suspiciously.

"Of course not, my parents are Norwegian," Logan sniffed. "The only reason they moved at all was because they wanted me to go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang."

"Ah. So what House are you hoping to go to?" Black asked. Severus knew about Durmstrang's Dark reputation, and was barely able to hide a grin at how uncomfortable the other boy seemed to be. Logan might be more than willing to prank people, but he usually only used it as a warning to stop certain behaviors. But he certainly was no Dark Lord in training.

"Slytherin," Logan told him. "You?"

Instantly, a look of disgust crossed Black's face, and he leaped to his feet. Without another word, he stormed out, much to Logan's confusion. Turning to his friends, Logan wondered, "Was it something I said?"

"Ignore him," Sev offered. "If he can't handle the house you want, he's an idiot. Now, are we going to change later or what?"

Finally, the train arrived at Hogwarts. After being led to a lake and arranging themselves into groups of four, the first years stared in awe at the majestic castle looming in front of them. For a second, Sev thought he heard a faint whisper and saw an emerald glow around Logan, but both were gone in an instant. Chalking it up to an overactive imagination, the young wizard promptly ignored it. All too soon, however, he found himself waiting outside the Great Hall and growing more and more apprehensive about the Sorting. Fortunately, it wasn't long before Professor McGonagall (as the stern-looking woman had introduced herself) reappeared to lead the newest Hogwarts students inside.

As he had hoped, Logan was Sorted into Slytherin, but Sev was slightly confused by the tiny smirk dancing on his friend's lips. Once again, he ultimately decided to ignore it, and refocused on the Sorting. When Lily was Sorted into Gryffindor, however, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He had thought she would be a Ravenclaw, what with their main attribute being intelligence, and the fact that she wasn't was shocking. In addition, he knew that Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemies; did this mean she wouldn't want to be friends with Logan and him anymore?

"Severus Snape!" McGonagall called. He started slightly; how had so much time passed without him being aware of it? Before she could call out his name again, however, he was already moving. As he slid onto the stool, he caught Logan's eye, and the last thing he saw before the hat fell over his eyes was the other boy giving him an encouraging smile.

 _Well, well, this is interesting,_ a voice murmured inside his head.

"Wha-" he began. "Get out of my head!"

 _Not until you're Sorted, young man. And I must say, you have such an interesting mind…Hmm… Loyalty in spades, but somehow I don't think you're quite right for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor don't seem right either…_

"Not Slytherin!" Sev cried. "I'm not a pureblood!"

 _Your blood won't ban you from there, you know,_ the Hat complained. _Salazar actually LIKED half-bloods, they were certainly more reliable than the Muggleborns back in his day._

"Because of the witch hunts?" Sev found himself asking.

 _Indeed. Many Muggleborn witches and wizards would lead a mob to a Wizarding community, whether wittingly or not. As you can probably guess, this did nothing for Wizard-Muggle relations. Anyway, I think Salazar would be delighted to have you in his House._

"But-" Sev began.

 _Would you rather go into Gryffindor?_ The Hat inquired.

"No…" the young wizard slowly admitted.

 _Very well, then. Better be_ SLYTHERIN!

Sev was aware of the Hat being yanked from his head, and a round of polite clapping from the Slytherin table. But as he sank down next to Logan, his friend beamed at him and laughed, "I was hoping you'd end up here!"

"Well, that makes one of us," Sev smirked.

"Oh, hush ye of little faith."

After a few more minutes, and a strange speech from the Headmaster, the Feast began. Logan's eyes widened in delight when he saw the large assortment of food, including several soups. As the two boys began loading up their plates, an older student made a remark about how the House of the Serpent must be slipping if two mudbloods could get in. Sev wasn't really sure what that meant, but Logan's explosion told him all that he needed to know.

"For your information, _I_ am a pureblood from a Norwegian House," Logan snarled. "And while Severus Snape is not, both he and Lily Evans are under _my_ protection. If any of you touch them, it will be considered an attack on my House."

"Alright, alright," another student hissed. "We get it; no need to bite us, little snake."

Logan glared at the Slytherin's general direction and muttered, "Calling them that word counts, as well."

"Er, Logan? What does that mean exactly?" Sev asked. Sure, he knew a lot about the Wizarding World, but 'mudblood' hadn't been one of the terms his mother taught him.

"It means 'dirty blood', usually used by purebloods to describe muggleborns," Logan grumbled. "I won't say it, though. Absolutely disgusting the way some idiots care about their blood more than their family tree's health."

Sev grunted noncommittally and focused on his lamb chops. Finally after dessert, which he didn't touch as he was too full, Dumbledore announced that they would be singing of the Hogwarts school song (strangely, the second he heard that, Logan grimaced and several other Slytherins were doing the same). But the second it started, the young wizard began wondering why none of them had thought to magically mute themselves, or in the case of the other houses, bring earbuds. They had certainly been around long enough. _I'll ask Logan once we're in our dorm,_ the young Slytherin decided.

Finally, the torture was over, and the students were released from the Great Hall. Once the Slytherins entered their dorm, Sev was stunned by just how comfortable the Common Room seemed to be. In the middle was a silver fountain filled with the clearest water he had ever seen, while the front of the room was a window showing off the lake. Bookcases lined the balcony of the stairs leading up the Common Room's second level, and scattered throughout the room were light gray couches covered with dark green blankets. Finally, the two fireplaces to his left and right, respectively, blazed merrily to show off the portrait of a handsome young man with curly brown hair wearing a cream tunic that complimented his forest-green cloak. Even if the flowing script reading 'Salazar Slytherin' hadn't revealed who he was, the blue, green, and purple snake draped around his neck and upheld wrist definitely would have.

"Alright, firsties," one of the older students called, "I'm sure you lot are tired, so off to bed!"

Ultimately, Sev wound up not asking Logan that night. Like the older Snake had said, he was rather tired. But as he fell asleep, he swore that he would get the answers at breakfast. And if it turned out that wizards hadn't figured out how to block sound, then he'd simply have to create a way. He certainly wasn't going to torture himself by hearing that song if he could avoid it!


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of Twilight

Chapter Four

It had been a week since the Start-of-Term feast, and Logan already had four people that he absolutely despised. Technically it was really James Potter and Sirius Black that he hated, but the other two 'Marauders', as the foursome dubbed themselves, weren't even trying to stop them. _Take right now, for instance,_ the Slytherin grumbled. Potter and Black had approached him near the lake, Pettigrew and Lupin right behind them. Unfortunately for him, his friends were closer to the water than him, mostly because he had wanted to read. He hadn't even realized that anyone was there until his book was levitated right out of his hands.

"Hey! That's mine," he protested. Then he registered who was holding it, and smirked, "You must need new glasses, Potter. You seem awfully confused."

"Shut it, snake," Black snarled. "Anyway, you're in our spot. Move."

"No. I was here first," Logan argued. "Besides, there are other areas you can sit."

"We want this one," Potter claimed.

"Yeah, and if you don't move, you'll have to pay a fine," added Pettigrew.

"That's genius," Black crowed. Logan stared at the Marauders, speechless, before he sighed and reached into his pocket for a Galleon.

"Ah, ah, not so fast," Black told him. "We haven't established the fine yet. Oh! I know! That necklace of yours should do it!"

Logan's jaw hit the ground in shock. He knew that none of them understood that he needed the amulet, and that they probably thought it was nothing more than a trinket, which was why Black wanted it. If he gave it to them, then Frigga would know and he'd be in trouble. At the same time, if he didn't, then it would be four against one. Usually, that would be nothing to him, but this time he was mortal and needed to maintain the illusion that he was Logan Borison. Either way, this was not good.

"Well? Hurry up," Potter demanded.

Glancing at his friends, Logan was relieved to see them racing towards him. He knew that they wouldn't get there in time to stop Potter and his goons from getting the amulet, but they would at least be able to get the matron or a teacher. At Black's hiss to hurry up, Logan unclasped his amulet and threw it at the Gryffindor. He was slightly amused to see it smack into his face, but the knowledge of what was coming completely ruined his entertainment.

"There," he spat. "Now can you _leave_?"

"Who said _we_ were the ones who had to leave?" sneered Pettigrew.

If he wasn't getting so tired, Logan would have made some kind of witty retort. Luckily, Lupin seemed to have hit his limit, and appeared to be asking Potter and Black if they wanted to go to the Quidditch field. As the Marauders were leaving, Lily and Sev finally arrived.

"Oh my God! Logan!" Lily gasped. "Sev! Get Madame Pomfrey!"

Now he was feeling light-headed. _That's new. Side effect of being mortal?_ Logan wondered blearily. Closing his eyes seemed to help, he decided. But when he opened them again, he was lying in one of the Hospital Wing beds. Lily was hovering next to him, her face pale. The matron was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear his mother yelling at someone.

"Madame Pomfrey! He's awake!" Lily called. Instantly, the arguing stopped, and his mother appeared from the matron's office. For once, she was wearing robes instead of her usual more formal Muggle attire. Logan wasn't sure if she had just put on the first robes she could find or if she had chosen them deliberately, but he did have to admit that the dark forest-green color suited her. Of course, the second he saw the look on her face, the young Slytherin began to wonder if jumping off the Astronomy Tower would be faster (not to mention cleaner) than his death at his mother's hands.

"Mother, I-" he began, hoping to explain himself before she killed him, only for her to hold up a hand for silence.

"I do not blame you, Logan," she sighed. "But the Headmaster refuses to punish those boys, as he claims that it was a misunderstanding."

Logan nodded stiffly; he really wasn't surprised by Dumbledore's inaction. The old man would probably shield his precious lions from murder if the victim was a snake. Just then, he realized that something was missing, and that he could think clearly. _Probably a potion, at least for my mind,_ he mused.

"Where's my amulet?" he gasped.

"Potter took it, Logan, don't you remember?" Lily asked him.

"Err… no," he admitted. The last thing he remembered was-

"I'm going to be late!"

"Logan, you've been out for a few hours," Lily sighed. "You've already missed Transfiguration. And the rest of your classes."

"Oh." Was the only thing he could think to say.

"And as for your amulet, I have your spare one," Frigga informed him.

As his mother slipped it over his head, Logan could immediately feel its power soothing his soul. Not for the first time, he cursed the first Loki to Helheim and back. Oh sure, he could remember each time he had been reborn, but the fact that his first incarnation was still alive (of sorts) meant that his soul was always somewhat rejected by his new body. As a result, he only had half of his soul, which combined with his power and draconic nature created just enough imbalance to have seizures; not that he would ever tell anyone, of course. No matter what Realm he was in, having a divided soul was only asking for trouble. Besides, last time he checked, he was Asgardian, and his home still had the death penalty for the mage who dared to unlock their dragon form.

"Ms. Evans," Madame Pomfrey began, "It's getting late, and I will not write you a pass if you are outside your dorm during curfew."

"Yes ma'am," Lily mumbled. In a slightly louder voice, she called, "Bye Logan! See you tomorrow!"

As Logan gave his friend a half-hearted wave, he could hear Madame Pomfrey telling his mother that he would have to spend the night in the Infirmary, but she would be in her office if either of them needed her. A few minutes passed, and then Logan could feel Frigga weaving a series of spells around them. The most prominent one that he could sense was a silencing spell, and that quite frankly terrified him. If she suspected anything…

"Loki," she began, "Madame Pomfrey performed a scan on you while you were unconscious, and she found something rather disturbing…"

 _Oh no. Please, not that,_ he silently begged. _Tell me she didn't see the state of my soul. Please._

"Why in the Nine Realms would you even think about using demonic magic? Have I taught you _nothing_ over the years?" Frigga hissed at him.

 _Well, that's slightly better,_ he decided. _But still bad…_

"Mother, I can explain-" the Slytherin started.

"You had better!"

"If one of us sheds their mortal form," he finished as if she had never spoken.

"Loki Odinson, you will explain this instant, or so help me, I will turn you over my knee. Do not think I won't; you are still young enough for me to do so," Frigga warned. Internally, he wailed, _That's what I'm_ _ **trying**_ _to do, woman!_

"Mother, I am trying, but I am under geas not to tell anyone of my species. And as we are currently mortal…" he ground out. Even that was hard to get out, but not impossible; his geas had never said that he couldn't _explain_ it to anyone. Fortunately, his mother got the hint, and with a flash of sapphire light, was once again Queen Frigga of Asgard.

"Thank you," he sighed. "Now, as I was saying, it actually started shortly before my… ah, attempted time-travel…"

* * *

 _Loki couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face as he read the spell in front of him. It would allow him to bend both space and time to the exact point that the caster wanted. In his case, he would have to travel to the future of Midgard as he didn't think that any of the other Realms could help him with his shaking. Of course, the spell would take a lot of power, but it had been a month since he unlocked his draconic form, and he knew he could do it. The only problem was performing it without getting caught; he wasn't even supposed to have this book in the first place._

 _Suddenly, his book vanished from in front of him. The little prince's heart leaped into his throat as he realized that someone was not only holding it, but they were right_ _ **behind**_ _him. Ever since he had begun his weapons training, being approached from behind terrified him. He knew that Mother was starting to suspect that something was wrong, and while that certainly was a problem, right now he had to focus on the fact that he had been caught with a book from the forbidden section of the library._

" _Brother, why do you insist on reading so much?" sighed Thor. "You're never going to be a proper warrior that way."_

" _Maybe I just like reading," Loki spat. "Now can I have my book back?"_

 _Thor started flipping through it curiously, then made a face and asked, "What language is this, anyway?"_

" _Latin. It's Midgardian," he clarified at his brother's blank look._

 _The older boy grimaced slightly at the word 'Midgardian', but then he frowned, "What does this do?"_

" _What?"_

" _This phrase here," Thor told him impatiently, as if_ he _was the slow one._

" _Thor, do not say it; show it to me," Loki demanded, apprehension suddenly welling at the familiar look of 'Let's poke a bear with a stick' in his brother's eyes. Thor didn't listen, as usual._

" _Oh come on, Loki, all it says is 'Processit spiritus inferni invoco in adiutorium meum intende'. I'm not even using magic!" the blond complained._

" _THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Latin responds to magic, and magic is LITERALLY IN MY BLOOD!" Loki screamed._

 _Thor paled slightly, but argued, "So? It's just words."_

" _What you just read was an incantation to summon demons!"_

" _Why the Hel would you have a book like that?" Thor yelled, face suddenly bone-white._

 _Before Loki could answer, the air suddenly became much hotter and reeked of sulfur. A blood-curdling laugh echoed in their ears, and with an explosion of fire, the demon appeared in front of the terrified boys. The first thing they noticed was the tattered remains of what had once been wings, and the blood-red skin. But the black horns and eyes only served to enhance the horrifying image._

" _Well, well, which one of you boys summoned me?" it purred._

" _I did," Thor called, voice somehow staying steady despite his fear._

 _The demon studied him for a minute before snarling, "Do not lie to me boy. You don't have the power to summon a worm, let alone a demon. You, on the other hand…Mm. I haven't seen your kind in_ ages. _"_

" _His kind?" Thor hissed. "My brother is of Asgard, as am I!"_

" _I wasn't aware that Asgard welcomed dragons into her midst, let alone called them 'brother'," the demon smirked._

 _Thor was about to protest, until he saw Loki. His little brother was panting, and he knew that Loki hadn't had wings or scales a few seconds ago. Within thirty seconds, his brother had been completely replaced by a small, catlike dragon with painfully familiar green eyes._

" _So, his non-draconic form can't handle the heat? Odd, those beasts always could, no matter what their skin…" the demon mused. "Oh well, he'll make a fine host, regardless."_

" _Stay away from my brother!" Thor roared._

" _Make me," it taunted, only to screech in pain as a black blur sank his teeth to its leg._

 _A blast of hellfire and a powerful kick sent the dragon flying across the room. He wasn't moving, either, and Thor was suddenly terrified that he was dead. Even though Thor knew that this creature would be sentenced to death if anyone found out, he also knew that this was still his brother. Besides, he grudgingly admitted that he couldn't take on a demon himself. This didn't stop him from charging it, however. But the next thing he knew, the demon had him by the throat and was lifting him up into the air._

" _Foolish brat," it whispered. "Did you really think that you could stop me?"_

" _I can," came Loki's voice. But it sounded… Older, somehow. Before Thor could process this, a sword was seemingly sprouting from the demon's chest as Loki shouted, "Now, boy!"_

 _Foreign chanting filled the air, and the demon screamed, either in agony or rage. Thor wasn't sure, but he didn't care to find out. Suddenly, the blond found himself on the floor as the demon lunged towards his brother, who was kneeling in front of him._ Then how did I hear him behind me? _Thor wondered blearily. Then everything went black, and he knew no more._

* * *

 _Quite frankly, when his first self appeared, Loki had been relieved. Then the redhead impaled the demon, and he quietly hoped that he would reach that level someday. He instantly forced himself to focus; he would have to start the Banishing spell as soon as the other Loki gave the command. It would have worked perfectly, if the demon hadn't used the split-second of disembodiment it had before being forced out of his dimension to possess him._

 _Instantly, the two were battling for control. As strong as it was, however, the demon began weakening under the force of Loki's love for his family. The boy knew that if the demon was able to take control of him, then his family and people would suffer. And Loki could not allow that to happen. But it had one last trick up its sleeve, and just as Loki was able to subdue it, the demon used his body to level a powerful curse on the two boys._

 _Thor would simply wake up a few minutes later completely unaware of what had just happened. A servant with bright red hair would inform him that the phrase he had read was a blasting spell, which was why the room was destroyed. As for Loki, he had thrown a hasty shield around his brother, but had taken the full force of the explosion. He would be fine, if he spent some time in the Healing Rooms. Thor would believe this, of course; he had no reason not to._

 _But the curse on Loki was much worse. The demon was aware that its host would probably tell someone as soon as he could, and simply placed the boy under a geas. It could be broken only if the person he was speaking to wasn't the same species as him. And while he was actually Jotun, he believed himself to be Asgardian. Therefore, he would think that he couldn't tell anyone, and as the boy chained it and forced it deeper and deeper into his mind, the demon smiled at its own cunning. It would wait until he grew complacent and convinced that he had won, and then it would strike._

 _And once it claimed his body as its own, the world would burn._

* * *

A/N: Finished! Geez, my plots keep running from me. I was planning on this being a 'Loki and gang settle into Hogwarts' chapter, but then the characters were telling me to add in some conflict with a side of whump. (Sigh) Anyway, what do you guys think? I haven't been getting too many reviews, and those make me type (and update) faster. So please drop off a review! You'll get virtual cookies and a Loki to comfort!

By the way, Loki was given a Wit-Sharpening potion as well as a few other potions for clearing up concussions the first time he woke up in the Infirmary. He just fell back asleep until a few minutes later when the potions actually kicked in. Even while he was being moved there, he was drifting in and out of consciousness, and until he got his amulet, had seizures each time he passed out. Also, Frigga showed up within minutes of Loki taking off his amulet thanks to that notification spell she put on it. But since she wanted to talk to Dumbledore, she convinced Madame Pomfrey to let Lily and Snape stay to watch Loki.

In addition, Lily and Snape have a pretty good idea of what to do when someone has a seizure as well as why Loki's amulet is so important. This is mostly because of Frigga,since she didn't want any incidents happening thanks to childish curiosity. I keep meaning to write a seizure from someone else's point of view, but it hasn't happened yet. Maybe in a later chapter?

As previously stated, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Rise of Twilight

Chapter Five

A/N: Warning! Attempted murder, death, and violence ahoy! If any of the above disturbs you, DO NOT read! Consider yourselves warned; now on with the story!

* * *

The day after Logan was released from the Infirmary, Lily was plotting revenge. She had heard those idiot Marauders laughing in the common room about how Logan was probably hiding like 'cowardly snake he is', according to Potter, and she saw red. Their behavior could have killed her friend, but they weren't even punished for it! _I'll take them down,_ she promised herself. _They won't have free reign on my watch, not if I can help it._ Despite what most people probably thought, Lily Evans could be rather vindictive if she wanted to be, and she could make Petunia look tame when she let it out to play.

"Uh, Lily? Are you alright?" Logan asked nervously. His friend had a positively evil smile on her face, and he had a feeling that he would be roped into whatever mayhem she was planning,

"Well, how do you feel about knocking Potter and his cronies down a peg or five?" she smiled.

Logan smirked at her and laughed, "I think I know someplace we can go…"

* * *

The Room of Requirement, as Logan called it, was the most amazing place she had ever seen. Which was saying a lot, considering her school. But the Room had everything that a trio of pranksters could want, from whiteboards and markers to plan their pranks, and even Muggle supplies to carry them out. Her sinister smile slid back on, and Lilly purred, "Boys, I think we're in business."

* * *

It took a little time, but in the end, they had come up with a prank, a name for their little trio ("Why should the Marauders have all the fun?" Logan grinned), and nicknames. And so a week later, as the Marauders stared at their Slytherin-green robes and hair in horror, the only clue as to who had done it was a note in elegant handwriting that simply read ' _Courtesy of the Twilight- The Half-Blood Prince,_ _Hawkson, and Nemesis._

Over the next few years, the Twilight and Marauders found themselves locked in a war. Every time the four Gryffindors bullied someone, the Twilight would strike back, which in turn caused the Marauders to lash out at everyone else, and started the whole cycle all over again. Despite the best efforts of practically the entire school, no one could ever figure out who the members of the Twilight were, which suited the Cokesworth trio (as they had soon become known) just fine. They were happier working in the background of Hogwarts's rumor mill, anyway.

But during the summer before their fifth year, their anonymity would be doomed to disappear. Lily and Logan had known that their friend didn't exactly have the best home life, but as there was no sign of physical abuse on him, they couldn't really do anything except invite him over as often as possible. If that wasn't an option, then one of them would try to talk to him on their mobile, which was what Logan was dong on the night that their world fell apart.

* * *

It started ordinarily enough, all things considered. The two boys were discussing their summer assignments in between planning their next prank when they heard Tobias Snape roar, "I've had it with your son's freakish behavior! He should be preparing to get a proper job, not learning some mystical mumbo-jumbo!"

"He's your son, too, Tobias!" Eileen yelled. "And he can get a better job with his magic than you can ever get!"

The boys then heard several thuds, followed by a bellowed, "Boy! Get out here!"

"Don't hang up!" Logan hissed. "Just put it in your pocket; I'll get Mum to call the police."

Sev hastily did as instructed and slunk out of his room, only to freeze in horror. His father held a dripping hammer (the liquid was too dark to be water, but he didn't want to think about that too closely) and stood menacingly over the crumpled form of his wife.

"Well," Tobias smiled when he saw his son, "That leaves one freak left."

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan Borison was sprinting as fast as he could towards the Snape house. He knew that he was starting to run faster than a human could, but at this point, he didn't even care if he blew his cover wide open; he just wanted to make sure that his friend was safe. A sudden cry of pain from his mobile caused the boy to speed up even more, and as he reached Sev's house, he slowed down just enough to avoid crashing into anything as he burst in calling his friend's name.

"Here!" the other boy shouted.

The fact that he wasn't hearing Tobias caused a thrill of alarm to shoot through his veins, and Loki Odinson had spent enough time on the battlefield to recognize the tone of someone who had made their first kill. _Oh, Norns, no. Sev, I am so sorry. This isn't a burden you should have to carry. The wizarding world still looks down on kin-slayers, even if it was done in self-defense…_

Even though he already knew what had happened, he slipped into the kitchen to see it for himself. Sure enough, Tobias Snape lay on the ground, clearly dead. Loki took a second to muse, _An incredibly lucky move- The knife went right into his heart_ before he forced himself to think like Logan.

"Is… Is he dead?" he gasped.

Sev just nodded, eyes slightly glazed over. _Shock,_ Logan realized, feeling somewhat numb himself. Then he forced himself to concentrate, telling himself that right now his friend needed him. Within minutes, they could hear police sirens, and Logan braced himself for a long night of explanations. _Well, let's get this show on the road,_ he thought resignedly.

As it turned out, the police weren't there for long. Like Loki, they were easily able to recognize that this case was nothing more than self-defense. With a quick visit to the Ministry, Frigga was easily able to gain custody of Sev. But somehow, the Daily Prophet got ahold of what had happened, and twisted the story so that Sev had murdered both his parents and was just biding his time before he killed again. Frigga burned the paper before either boy could actually read it, but she did warn them about it before they left for Hogwarts.

For the most part, everyone else seemed too scared of Sev to try anything. The Marauders backed off with their torment of him, but in their place rose a group of Dark Arts practitioners who called themselves the Death Eaters. Unlike the Marauders, however, they were more interested in recruiting him for their 'Dark Lord'.

In response, Logan began sticking even closer to his adopted brother, and secretly taught Lily several defensive spells she could use if one of the Death Eaters tried anything. Some of them were border-line Dark spells, but no one could argue that they didn't work, as Logan could personally attest to. He had been highly disappointed upon seeing as he still changed gender once a month; being mortal hadn't fixed that particular problem like he thought it would. But it had only taken him hexing one boy before the others got the memo that he didn't start batting for the other team just because his gender was different once a month.

With the Marauders out of the way, and the Death Eaters and Cokesworth Trio in an impasse, life at Hogwarts was smooth sailing for the next few months. Then one of the Marauders played their most dangerous prank yet, and both sides found the secret of one of their own being blown to pieces…

* * *

Sev had learned the truth behind Lupin's monthly disappearances ages ago, and mostly contented himself with subtle digs at the werewolf every once in a while. As his skill in Potions grew, he found himself brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for the other boy, and in some cases, helping him keep his secret. Honestly, Lupin was a horrible liar, and how the school hadn't already learned about his 'furry little problem' he would never know. Unless it was because people would see what they believed, and no one expected a _werewolf_ at Hogwarts?

At the same time, Sev was very aware of what would happen if Lupin skipped his potion, and made sure to keep track of the moon himself. So when Sirius Black approached him one evening with news that Lupin had not only _not_ taken the potion, but that someone was going to be exploring the Shrieking Shack that night to see if it was really haunted, the young Slytherin hadn't wasted a second before heading towards the Whomping Willow. Hopefully he could get there before whoever was there actually let the werewolf out, even if it was too late to give the idiot the potion. The moon had already risen, and there was no way the transformation could be reversed.

As he drew closer to the Willow, he never saw the rat that scurried up its trunk and tapped the knot that would open it, but he did see the yawning tunnel that was formed a result. His stomach dropped at the thought of someone running into the feral, savage creature that was Remus Lupin, and he sped up, barely managing to slip inside the tunnel before it closed. The second he muttered a _Lumos_ spell, however, he realized that he had been tricked. There was no sign of anyone else having ever set foot in the tunnel, and just then he heard a low growl that was starting to get louder.

 _I'm an idiot! Lupin probably smelled me the second I came in here, and I don't know how to get out!_

The Slytherin froze as a large wolf appeared in front of him, and instinctively began backing up. Just as his back hit the Whomping Willow's trunk, it opened, causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground, hard. At the same time that the wolf lunged at him, sensing an easy target, someone grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him out, but not before he felt his leg erupt in agony. Sev shouted in alarm and lashed out, kicking the wolf in the snout, which caused it to let go with a yelp of pain. Then his rescuer was yanking him up and urging him to run. Without really thinking about it, he took off at a limping run, idly noticing a stag charging towards the wolf as he fled.

Suddenly, he felt a hand seize the back of his robes and without much effort, hoist him over the person's shoulder in such a way so that he was forced to maneuver himself into riding them piggy-back style or risk falling. Whoever they were, Sev had a feeling they weren't human. As far as he knew, no one wore what seemed to be strangely styled leather armor, and humans couldn't run as fast as this person was. Within seconds, his mysterious helper was slowing down, and Sev shivered as magic unexpectedly rippled over his skin.

"You can get off now; we are safe here," the person told him. "And I have to treat your leg."

"The best you can do is stop the bleeding," the boy muttered as he dropped to the ground. Then the person turned around, and his eyes widened in shock. Everything about him from his sharp cheekbones to the shade of his green eyes was so characteristic of Logan that he looked like an older version of his friend, albeit one with a crooked mouth. As such, even if he wanted to, he couldn't have restrained himself from blurting, "Who _are_ you?"

"Salazar Slytherin," the man told him distractedly as he gestured for Sev to sit down and show him his leg. "But you might know me better as Logan Borison."

"How-?"

"Very powerful magic, mostly. All I had to do was de-age myself, and remember to channel my magic through a wand instead of my hand," Salazar explained. "Now hold still; this will hurt."

Before Sev could ask what the Founder was about to do, the man plunged a knife into his leg (he had no idea where _that_ had come from) and began chanting in another language. If he had to have guessed, he would have said that it sounded vaguely Norse. Even as he watched, Salazar pulled a bag embroidered with runes, and carefully poured the contents onto the bite. To Sev's amazement, the wound began to close right before his eyes until there was nothing but a thin, curved line.

"Now you won't transform on the full moon," Salazar murmured. "Although you will still have the wolf's senses, and if a test is performed, you will appear as a werewolf."

"I… I don't understand. If there's a cure, then why-" Sev gasped.

"Because it takes too much power to draw the curse out and dispel it. If a human tried it, they would die," The Irishman explained, as his form melted in the familiar body of Logan Borison. "As it is, reverting myself back to Logan just took the last vestige of my seidr. I don't think I could even light a candle right now."

Sev nodded, suddenly remembering one of Slytherin House's legends about their Founder. According to the Snakes, at the end of his life, Salazar Slytherin had returned to the school to talk to his students. During this meeting, the Founder had revealed that he was actually a god, but that he would leave it to them to figure out just who he was. He had also left a cryptic message regarding the fact that another House had a deity as their Founder, but had simply left it at that. It hadn't taken long for the students to figure out who the two gods were; as far as they knew, only one god was associated with magic _and_ snakes. And once they had realized _that_ , well, there was really one other person who would be willing to follow Loki on a trip anywhere- His wife Sigyn, and between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, the Eagles seemed a better bet due to how the two Founders had acted around each other.

"Oh sweet Merlin," he moaned. "You're Loki!"

Logan practically _preened_ at his friend's realization. Then it faded slightly as he told Sev, "I know what the stories about me say, and if you don't want me in your life anymore-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence," Sev snapped. "I'm your friend, for better or for worse. The fact that you're a god doesn't mean a thing. But I am slightly curious…"

"Oh, Norns. Yes, the horse thing did happen, but-"

"What? No, not where I was going," Sev protested. "I wanted to know why the Hat said my blood doesn't matter when you're Salazar Slytherin, the one pureblood supremacist to rule them all."

"I have no idea where they got that from," Logan grumbled. "I was a Muggleborn, for Circe's sake!"

"WHAT?"

"Maybe we should have this conversation later," Logan muttered. "As we were heading to the Willow Potter told me what Black said, and at the very least he should be expelled for attempted murder."

* * *

 _I hate being right_ , Logan sulked. The Headmaster was wrapping up his spiel about why he couldn't expel Black, which pretty much amounted to 'I must keep my lions in the Light, and all you Snakes can die in a ditch for all I care'. This was the direction he had expected, at least until Dumbledore inquired, "I trust that you boys can keep this… Ah, unfortunate incident to yourselves?"

"Sir, Black tried to kill me!" Sev protested. "That's attempted murder, not a 'unfortunate incident'!"

"You'd know about murder, you slimy git," Black mumbled.

"Severus," the Headmaster sighed, completely ignoring Black's insult, "Think of what would happen if I did expel Mr. Black. There would be an investigation that would reveal Remus as a werewolf, and ruin his chances at a normal life. And that is if they decide not to execute him."

"Moony's never bitten anyone," Black cried. "My friends and I-"

"Mr. Black, I would not finish that sentence if I was you," Dumbledore warned. "You are on shaky enough ground as it is."

"Actually, Professor," Logan began, somehow making himself sound respectful and insolent at the same time, "Lupin did bite someone."

Sev flinched slightly; he and Logan had agreed to tell the Headmaster a modified version of the truth if he refused to punish Black, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Borison?"

"He bit me," Sev quietly admitted.

Instantly, Black's face went bone-white. But before Dumbledore could say anything, Logan interjected, "He won't turn, though."

"How?" the Headmaster demanded. "There is no way to cure Lycanthropy."

"I know, but I accidentally Apparated to a clearing, and while I was trying to stop the bleeding, I was calling on Loki because I couldn't think of anyone else who might be willing to help," Logan wailed.

"And?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I think he possessed me; I just remember ordering the poison to leave, but in Old Norse, and with magic that felt really, really old and someone telling me that Sev was going to be fine," Logan explained.

"You also stabbed me with a rune-covered knife," Sev muttered.

"I WHAT?"

 _This is too easy,_ Logan sighed as the Headmaster stared at them. _Far, far too easy._

"Channeling a god, especially one as fickle as Loki, is rarely a good idea, Mr. Borison," Dumbledore frowned. "But, you are alive, and consider yourself fortunate that I am only taking a hundred points from Slytherin. Many who try the same die. "

"Logan was only in that situation because of Black; shouldn't you punish him instead?" Sev argued.

"Mr. Black will serve a week's detention for his thoughtless prank, and all of you will lose twenty points for being outside your dorms after curfew," the Headmaster snapped. "Now, boys, will you or will you not keep this to yourselves?"

Both Slytherins nodded; they had planned on doing that anyway. It wasn't Remus's fault that he was a werewolf, anyway.

"Good. Now, you can go. On, and Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir?" the Gryffindor mumbled.

"Forty points for saving Mr. Snape," Dumbledore smiled serenely.

* * *

A/N: Done! Personally, I think that the totally dick move Dumbledore pulls at the end isn't too out of character for him; just look at what he did at the end of Harry's first year! Plus, he never seemed to care about Slytherin that much, so I think he would throw them under the bus any chance he got. The bit about Salazar being Muggleborn is completely mine, and next chapter I can dive a bit into Loki's time as a Founder if you guys want. But Lily will find out the truth about her friend for sure.

And yes, I totally Bruce Bannered Snape in this chapter. For those of who may not read comic books, Bruce Banner came from an abusive home, and at some point in his life, his father (Robert Banner) killed his mom. Robert is sent to jail, and is eventually released, only to get into a fight with Bruce, during which he is killed. However, the part of Bruce that would later become Hulk took over and made sure that Bruce would never remember what he did; instead having him believe that his dad was murdered by a drunk or something, I don't actually know that part of the story well. All I did was shift somethings around to get the results I wanted.

So, love it? Hate it? Think I should continue? Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Rise of Twilight

Chapter Six

Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to slap both of her friends or hug them to death. Their entire story would have seemed ridiculous, if she hadn't seen Logan changing right before her eyes. Sev's story about gods coming to Earth to help train the magical population of England was interesting, but it worried her as well. If Logan really had been Salazar Slytherin, then why was he friends with _her_? She was a Muggleborn, the Founder's most despised type of magical being! At the same time, he had been polite to Petunia, and even helped rebuild their relationship, actions that the Muggle-hating Slytherin of legend wouldn't have taken. Something wasn't adding up, and the Gryffindor witch was determined to find out why.

"Okay," she breathed. "You're actually Loki. I can deal with that. But Salazar Slytherin?"

"Well, you see, when I was much younger, about ten in human terms, I decided to explore Midgard as a mortal…"

* * *

 _It had been Sigyn's idea, really. Asgard was fun, she claimed, but if Thor could go on adventures at their age, then surely they could as well. Loki had offered a few token protests, but in the end, he quickly agreed. After all, he had been planning on asking her to do the same thing. But this way, he couldn't possibly get in trouble when it went inevitably wrong._

 _A few days later, the two apprentice mages had successfully cast a spell so that whenever they slept on one world, they would travel to the other. Much to their surprise, both of their new bodies were babies, and while Loki became a young peasant, Sigyn was a nobleman's daughter. But they could both feel the magic humming in their blood, and were somewhat comforted with their mortal lives._

 _Then, when Salazar (as his mortal form was known) was eight, everything went wrong. He had tried to hide his magic for as long as he could, knowing that the other villagers would kill him if they knew, but when some of the other boys had jumped him, it lashed out. One of his attackers was badly burned, and the others had fled, shouting to the entire village that there was a witch in their midst. In a state of panic, he had rushed home, hoping to gather as many supplies as he could before he left. Much to his surprise, his parents had been waiting for him, and his mother had slipped him a bag and wand before telling him to run._

" _What about you?" He cried. He wasn't an idiot; he knew that his family would be murdered for his powers in a vain attempt to eradicate the stain of witchcraft on the village._

" _My son, you must go," his father ordered. "Your mother and I are doing this so that you will live; do not let our sacrifice be in vain."_

" _Yes, Father," the boy choked out, before obediently turning his back on them and sprinting away. As he blindly ran, eyes stinging with unshed tears, he swore to himself that he would do whatever it took to make sure that this would never again happen to anyone else._ _ **I'll build a safe haven**_ _, he decided,_ _ **and become strong enough to defend every witch or wizard that comes my way. I promise.**_

 _A week later, he found himself in a Wizarding village. They heard his story, but they all refused to take him in, claiming that he would bring death to their doors. Barely a day later, he realized that they were right. Without even knowing it, some of the villagers had seen him running away and decided to follow him. When they attacked, he had actually been asleep; only to wake up seconds later to what seemed like Hell. Buildings were burning, people were screaming, and multicolored lights were flying every which way as the two sides battled._

 _Before he could move, however, he heard an ominous creaking, and froze in horror as the building he was in began to collapse. Suddenly, he felt something like a hook grab him by the stomach, and he found himself standing outside the village. His instincts took over, and he began running as far away as he could. At some point, he realized that he had shifted into his dragon form, and leaped into the sky. He could fly faster than he could run, anyway, he reasoned._

 _For the next few years, Salazar would stay in his dragon form and continue to move north. He had no idea why he chose that direction, but he wasn't questioning it too hard. Anywhere was fine, as long as it kept him away from people. It wasn't until an awkward Viking boy (and oh gods, did this boy remind him of himself) spared his life that he found himself remembering his boyhood promise and changing his anti-social view of the world. He was still shocked when he realized that five years had passed with the Vikings and he was now fifteen._

 _Finally, he decided that was enough was enough, and revealed his human form to them. He had actually shifted into it before, mostly so that he could try to teach himself the boy's fighting style, and remember how to act and move like a human, but they didn't need to know that. They had all been upset to hear that he wanted to leave, but none of them had really protested. He had made it clear that this was something he had to do, after all._

* * *

 _It was just his luck that he had run into a trio of two witches and a wizard when he arrived in England. After a brief fight (which he lost) with the wizard, they had explained that they were planning on building a school, and would he care to join them? Salazar would have been ashamed at how quickly he said yes if it wasn't for the fact that Sigyn (or Rowena Ravenclaw, as she was known) was standing_ _ **right there**_ _. She was laughing at his swordsmanship, but he felt reassured in the fact that he had barely used one over the past six years. Besides, the wizard had kicked him in the groin! That was a low blow even_ _ **he**_ _wouldn't stoop to, despite what some Asgardians believed._

 _As time passed, Salazar began to settle into a routine. Every time they discovered a Muggleborn, he would be the one to retrieve them, and on the way back to Hogwarts, he would proceed to share his memories of the attack on the village he had stayed at so long ago. Then, once they were fully aware of what would happen if they told their families where they were, he would make them swear under the Fidelius Charm that they would never reveal the location of Hogwarts to anyone. Just in case, he always made himself the Secret Keeper._

 _Eventually, though, his practice began to cause arguments with the others. They believed that he should trust the Muggleborns, and refused to listen to his explanation. Sigyn was the only exception, but even she thought that there should be a better way to convince the Muggleborns not to turn on them. As a result, their fights would carry over to Asgard, and were often the most vicious of all the quarrels between the Founders._

 _In the end, Salazar had chosen to leave for the good of the school; the constant fights were starting to spill over into the student body, and threatening to ruin everything that the Founders had been working towards. His final act before vanishing from history was to place what he thought was a Sea Serpent in his Chamber of Secrets, which he had built as a place to train students with the potential to become dragons or even Mages. By the time he realized his mistake, it would be centuries later, and far too late to correct it._

* * *

By the time he was finished, Logan was slightly hoarse, but he assured his friends that he would be fine. Besides, this was something that he hadn't shared in centuries, and a little discomfort was worth it.

"That… actually makes sense," Lily mused. "And back then, witch hunts _were_ rather common…"

Logan nodded, eyes slightly far away as he contemplated what had happened after he left. He had wandered the world, content to learn as much as he could in the time he had left. At some point, he had traveled back to the Viking island and happily lived there for a while before getting restless and picking up wandering again.

"Say, Logan," Sev began. "Your magic is more powerful as Loki, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, why don't we use it in our next prank? More specifically, on Dumbledore?" the Slytherin asked innocently.

"Good idea!" Lily chirped. "I think I might have some ideas for Black, too…"

* * *

The next morning, Lily took one look at the Headmaster, and was instantly grateful that Logan had spent so much time teaching her how to fake emotions. She knew that Loki had popped down to the kitchen the night before and cursed Dumbledore's plate, but she hadn't quite expected him to be so… Powerful. In addition to the dark green ink spelling 'Biased Old Goat' on his forehead, his robes had changed to match the Slytherins'. And that was ignoring the fact that the plate was screaming random insults that were getting increasingly anatomically impossible. Then Black walked in, and Lily's jaw hit the ground.

Black's robes had been given the same treatment as the Headmaster, but they were arranged to look like he had gotten dressed in a hurry after a shagging a Slytherin girl. And as if that wasn't enough, the second Lupin saw him, the werewolf slapped him in the face and yelled, "What the hell were you thinking, Black? You could've killed him!"

"I-"the Gryffindor began, only to be cut off by Lupin.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. They'd probably be along the lines of 'He's a filthy Snake'," Lupin hissed.

"C'mon Remus," Peter complained, "It was actually kinda funny, and-"

"YOU WERE THERE AND DID NOTHING?" Lupin roared. "Let me guess, James was in one this, too, wasn't he?"

"Whoa, Remus, calm down," Potter urged.

 _ **Bad**_ _choice of words_ , Lily mused. Sure enough, Lupin's eyes blazed even more, but before anything else could happen, a loud _bang_ echoed through the Great Hall.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Boys, you will come with me right now and explain the meaning of this, or _so help me_ , I **will** put you all in detention for the rest of your lives!"

As the Gryffindors slunk after their Head of House, Lily noticed the raven flying towards the Headmaster with a familiar red envelope in its claws. Barely a second after she heard Frigga start screaming obscenities and death threats at Dumbledore, one of the other teachers hastily cast a silencing spell at the Howler. _Life is good_ , the young witch decided as she absently-mindedly read the letter Petunia wrote her. Apparently, her sister had met a young man named Joseph Hauer, and was going on a date with him soon. _Yes_ , Lily smiled; _life most certainly is very good._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter out! So Lily learned the truth about her friends, and we got to see what Loki's life was like as Salazar Slytherin! By the way, Sigyn is still Vanir in this one, but lives in Asgard thanks to Loki mentioning to Frigga that it would be nice if he had a friend who had similar interests as him. As the Vanir have a more relaxed view of male magicians, Frigga decided that a noble family she knew would be a good place to start. The fact that said family had a daughter was completely irrelevant as Frigga had absolutely _no_ impression that they would make a cute couple the first time she saw Sigyn (please note the sarcasm).

By the way, I didn't actually make up Petunia's date. In the comics, Hauer is the Director of SHIELD's European Division, but in this world, only time will tell if he gets that position.

If you can guess who the boy Loki met as Salazar is, please tell me in a review. And if you can do that, mentioning who Loki was during that time should be a piece of cake.

Please review! They make me type faster!


End file.
